


i can hear your body, babe

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gay Panic, Genderbending, Lesbian Reylo, Rihanna voice: "My tits bother you?", Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her breath was shortening, and the fast-paced beat of her heart betrayed the emotions that were buried deep within the reaches of her soul. The woman, Kylo, was here....or, Rey has a gay sexual awakening due to the elusive Knight of Ren.





	i can hear your body, babe

“I’d rather not do this now.” 

 

“Yeah,” answered the woman. “Me too.”

 

Her hair was unbound, dampened with sweat, but no less wild than it had been the day she had taken the mask off. Waves cascaded down her thick, muscular shoulder shoulders, tumbling to frame her pale torso and against her back. But it was her eyes, that she felt held the most weight. 

 

She felt dirty, as opposed to the righteousness that had been buzzing under her skin not a moment before. But something about this woman was so unnerving. The hot gaze on hers made her itch to cover herself, yet she was the one who was remained fully clothed as the other woman stood, naked from the waist up and unashamed. She looked away. The thoughts that had pooled in her mind were not ones she had experienced before, at least not concretely.

 

Hazel eyes tittered down the expanse of the knight’s body, helpless to her own whims and grateful for the relief from the woman’s heavy stare. She noted that her skin was the same color of Ahch-To’s moon, similar to the skin she herself hid under layers of clothing, clothing that had once served as protection against the harsh suns that bared down on the planet of Jakku. The similarities ended there. Her breasts were large and just as lightly colored as the rest of her body, matching the fair skin of her face. Her nipples were an angry brick red, so unlike the pale pink points that were set on her own chest. They were fascinating, as she had never had time to inspect another human’s body as openly as Kylo was offering. The bathhouses in Jakku had been withered and littered with women older than the Empire’s ruins. Self-preservation had led Rey to keep to herself, eyes trained on the murkiness of the water and the thin scrap of soap she had bought off of Plutt with three week’s worth of labor. 

 

It would only be later, in the safety of her hovel, that Rey would unbind the wraps that she had kept tightly concealed over her chest since the age of fourteen to scrutinize the useless lumps on her body. 

 

Her breasts were hardly large enough to fit in the palm of her hand, and yet she imagined that Kylo’s tit could spill over with room to spare from two large handfuls. The weight of them would be satisfying and their texture soft, she pondered before cringing. Standing at attention, the brief thought about the temperature in Kylo’s location slipped through her mind, and she muddled again over the complexities of the bond. She struggled to pull away from the sight of the woman’s skin and the ruddiness of her small, tight areolas. 

 

A firm line ran down the crease of her sternum, beginning between the valley of her breasts to where her pants cinched at the waist. Her stomach, though lined with muscle, was cushioned by what Rey could only assume asー the presence of consistent meals. But it was not envy that welled within the pit of her belly. Kylo was strong, it was evident in the supple curves that padded the meat of her arms, so unlike the wiry muscles that she had cultivated over years of scavenging. Rey cut a willowy figure, one built for flight and quick movements. 

 

Kylo was beautifulーunlike any woman she had ever encountered before. And suddenly Rey found it difficult to keep her gaze on the form that stood opposite of her. 

 

“Are you done staring?” 

 

“Where is your tunic?” Rey asked instead. Her chin tucked into itself, and a blush bloomed on her cheekbones. She hoped the night was dark enough to hide the redness that had spread on her face.

 

“Does it matter? We’re both women.” Her voice was calm and could have been described as monotone, were it not for the tilt of mirth in her tone and the slightly upturned corner of her mouth.

 

She had nothing to say to that. She chanced a quick look at the woman, anticipating some sort of display of shame to take hold of her. She was indignant to find that Kylo had not moved, nor shifted her position in the slightest. It was true that they were both of the same gender, but Rey had little experience with human interaction, much less with a woman of Kylo’s status. 

 

Not one to be cowed, she raised her head to look at the woman again. Staring into her eyes, Rey was surprised to see an edge in the woman’s expression that her voice failed to betray. A shiver started up Rey’s spine, and she crossed her arms to brace against the cool wind that had unexpectedly passed with the island’s light storm. Rubbing her palms against the thin bands that wrapped around her upper arms to feel a sort of warmth, Rey asked the question that had been on the forefront of her mind since the day she had met the woman. “Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer.”

 

Kylo scowled. “I didn’t hate him.”

 

“No?” 

 

“No.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly short, I know. I'm supposed to be studying for finals though, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. If you liked it, please do me a favor of hitting that kudos button and reviewing! Thanks.


End file.
